supermarioglitchy4fandomcom_es-20200214-history
Retrasado64
Retarded64 '''(o Retrasado64 en español) es una sub-serie de Super Mario 64 Bloopers de vídeos Mario- céntricos aleatorios y "retrasados". Los vídeos usualmente muestran situaciones de la vida normal convirtiéndose en aventuras extrañas y de alguna manera estúpidas, porque en esta serie, todos son mas imbéciles de lo normal. El elenco principal de SM64 usualmente aparece en estos vídeos; SMG4 y otros YouTubers, raramente, son vistos, y cualquier personaje con colores es basado-en-trama o aleatorio. Ya que Mario es la estrella de estos vídeos, sus tramas revuelven alrededor de su estupidez. En adición, cada personaje esta de alguna manera Flanderizado aun mas que la serie original. '''Bloopers La serie comenzó en el verano de 2013. # Mario Goes Shopping ''| ''Mario va de Compras ''(Agosto del 2013) # ''Retard Karts 101 | Karts Retrasados 101 ''(Octubre del 2013) # ''The 1337 P0lice ''| ''La P0licia 1337 ''(Noviembre del 2013) # ''Mario and the Retarded Spaghetti Factory ''| ''Mario y la Fabrica de Espagueti Retrasada ''(Febrero del 2014) # ''A Dose of Dr. Mario ''| ''Una Dosis de Dr. Mario ''(Marzo 2014) # ''Mario Simulator ''| ''Simulador de Mario ''(Mayo 2014) # ''Mario's Spageti Delivary ''| ''La Entrega de Espageti de Mario ''(Julio 2014) # ''Mario for Hire | Mario de Alquiler ''(Agosto 2014) # ''Freddy's Spaghettiria ''| ''La Espaguetiria de Freddy ''(Noviembre 2014) # ''Son of a Bowser ''| ''Hijo de Bowser ''(Enero 2015) # ''Return to Freddy's Spaghettiria ''| ''Regreso a la Espaguetiria de Freddy ''(Abril 2015) # ''The Toad, the Fat and the Ugly ''| ''El Toad, el Gordo y la Fea (Mayo 2015) # Princess Capturing Simulator ''| ''Simulador de Capturar Princesas ''(Junio 2015) # ''Revenge of Freddy's Spaghettiria ''| ''La Venganza de la Espaguetiria de Freddy ''(Agosto 2015) # ''An Overdose of Dr. Mario ''| ''Una Sobredosis de Dr. Mario ''(Noviembre 2015) # ''The Spaghettipocalypse ''| ''El Espaguetipocalipsis ''(Enero 2016) # ''A Theatre Mario ''| ''Un Mario de Película ''(Marzo 2016) # ''Boo Busters | Caza Boos ''(Junio 2016) # ''We're going on a Luigi hunt | Iremos en una cacería de Luigi. ''(Noviembre 2016) # ''Stupid Mario Maker | Estúpido Mario Maker ''(Diciembre 2016) # ''Mario's Road Trip | El Viaje de Carretera de Mario ''(Enero 2017) # ''Stupid Smash Bros | Estúpido Smash Bros ''(Febrero 2017) # ''Mario the Waiter | Mario el camarero ''(Marzo 2017) # ''Stupid Mario Party | Estúpido Mario Party ''(Abril 2017) # ''Stupid Mario Kart | Estúpido Mario Kart ''(Abril 2017) # ''Stupid Mario Galaxy | Estúpido Mario Galaxy ''(Mayo 2017) # ''Mario's Boat Trip | El Viaje en Bote de Mario ''(Junio 2017) '''Curiosidades' * La música usada en la mayoría de los intros de los episodios es la pantalla de titulo de Super Mario World. Sin embargo, los seis primeros episodios de la serie, junto con ''Son of a Bowser ''y ''The Toad, The Fat, and the Ugly ''son excepciones. * Abril es el único mes de 2017 en el que se hayan hecho dos bloopers de Retrasado64 en vez de solo uno cada mes. * En Julio 12, 2017, SMG4 ha anunciado que el Retrasado64 sera removido del titulo en futuros vídeos. ** Sin embargo, los viejos vídeos han sido renombrados a "R64". Categoría:Bloopers Categoría:Series Categoría:Bloopers hechos en 2013 Categoría:Bloopers hechos en 2014 Categoría:Bloopers hechos en 2015 Categoría:Bloopers hechos en 2016 Categoría:Bloopers hechos en 2017 Categoría:Vídeos de Retrasado64